The key to your heart
by Cody does Ships and Fanfics
Summary: Sirius Black anonymously wrote a poem to confess his love for Remus. Remus finds the letter and is shocked to find out he has a secret admire who writes in riddles. He must solve the final riddle to reveal who his secret admirer his. Jily and Wolfstar.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Remus Lupin,_

 _I must confess,_

 _I am insatiable for your love,_

 _There are urges in my body,_

 _That are full of you._

 _Cravings that possess every letter of your name,_

 _And such desires seem to have no end . . ._

 _Love, the key to your heart._

 _P.s. write a response and leave it were you received your poem._

I read the confession left beside my bed. The poem was practically left anonymous, the only clue I had was _Love, the key to your heart._ Who was the key to my heart, for I did not know myself.

It was to late to be filling my mind with all these questions, which have no answer. What really is the point of making up nonsense when no one knows the answer?

I left the Gryffindor common room to go for a nightly adventure with Sirius Black. Once outside Hogwarts, Sirius and I stood there and admired the night sky. It was a dark, peaceful night, the luminous moon beamed down at us and the white twinkling stars gave harmony to the mysterious sky. Sirius pulled me closer and pointed up at one star, "it's beautiful, isn't it?" he said.

"Yes, indeed. One of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Sirius, I was left a letter, with the most romantic poem and I was asked to write back. What should I say?"

"I have no clue Moony, you know I am I person who can't put pen to paper." Sirius sighed and took out a cigarette, "if I was you I would ask who they were or some shit, maybe write a poem back."

"Yeah, maybe," I said by good byes to Sirius and began to head back to the castle.

Sirius grabbed my arm before I left. "Remus, I know who wrote the letter, I can't tell you who though."

I replied with an okay and headed off, I was tired and was in desperate need of some chocolate.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around at my group of friends. Sirius Black was an extremely attractive boy, he had a twinkle in his eyes, you could tell him anything and all he would do is listen, but he, as every simply perfect person, has his own traumatic problems, such as, him being disowned by his parents, being verbally abused by his brother and cousin Bellatrix, he is also gay. Sirius was the outgoing, lunatic boy, who befriended me in our first year. There was also James Potter, he was also quite attractive, not as pretty as Sirius, but still handsome. He was crazy in love with another of my friends, Lilly Evans, but every time Lilly would reject James and break his heart. James and Sirius were the best of friends and they were pretty similar, as close as brothers. Lastly, Peter Pettigrew, he was a chubby boy, who to be honest, I could never quite trust, I have no clue why, I can't put my finger on it, he is not the most trustworthy sort, I guess you could say. Peter though was one of us. We was the Marauders, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. We made the four, outgoing, dangerous, brains and look out.

Lilly Evans, a ginger girl, called me over. She had obviously noticed that I was confused, perhaps frustrated, I just couldn't keep my mind of that poem, no name, no clue to who it was. A confession of love with no name, just simple instructions, write back. Write back. How would I start, I have so much to say, so much to ask, how do I start, where do I start?

"Remus, what for heaven's sake is the problem?" she asked.

"I was left a poem, no name, no clue to who it was. I have no clu-" I was cut off by Lilly. She had obviously heard enough.

"Write back." with that simple comment, Lilly and Alice left, their arms linked.

I stared at the parchment in front of me. I picked up my quill and began to write my reply.

 _Who are you? Reveal your face on the night of Christmas. We will kiss under mistletoe, and stay together. Who are you?_

 _Love, Remus._


	3. Chapter 3

A new day had began. As usual, I was last to wake. Sirius and James were writing something and whispering. I was worried. What was those boys up to?

"Morning Moony," Sirius said after noticing I had woke up. He continued to write this thing, a letter presumably.

"Morning Pads, Prongs." I replied.

I looked over at my nightstand, and noticed that my reply had disappeared, maybe, the admire had taken my reply. I have no clue still who it could be. I didn't know any girls who liked me or even hung out with me for that matter. Lilly and Alice did talk to me, but they was both taken by James and Frank.

* * *

After us, the marauders had pulled a few tricks on Snape, we went back to the dormitory. There I found another poem.

 _I now know your love_

 _I exchange a raven for a dove_

 _I am not expected to love you_

 _I am similar in many ways_

 _A boy who stands by his friends_

 _Our love will never end_

 _As you state in your return_

 _I will give you a clue to who I am._

 _James Potter_

 _Love, The Key to Your Heart_

The clue hardly helped. Who do I think of when I think of James Potter, I think of Sirius, but that it utterly ridiculous. Why would Sirius love me? He just wouldn't and it is a fact. I think of Lilly but it is stated that is person is a male. _I now know your love,_ this could mean they know how to win my heart as they call themselves _The Key to my Heart_. Who could it be?

I sat there I began to write a new reply. This person talks in riddles, so I will talk in question.

 _Dear him,_

 _I have many questions that I want to ask. I will hold back so not to make you feel uncomfortable._

 _Though I will ask one: how do you know me?_

 _Love, Remus Lupin_


End file.
